


The Ending is the Beginning

by Audrey2419



Category: True Blood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrey2419/pseuds/Audrey2419
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just another night at Fangtasia... A post-ep to the series finale, Thank You.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ending is the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own True Blood or any of the characters. I only do this for the fun of it.

Fangtasia was jumping tonight. It really was a bit of a surprise since the date was Thanksgiving Day, but Eric supposed that there were many out there who just wanted to forget that today was a day for family. He and Pam had decided to open the bar for that very reason. Besides, they were vampires, and family really had very little meaning to either of them. He and his progeny had spent the last four-years building their business back up from the ruinous months after Hep-V had taken hold. It had taken a lot of hard work ingenuity, but between the bar and New Blood Eric was certain that money would never be a problem again. Of course, the bar was the smallest part of his vast fortune, but in the scheme of things that really didn’t matter.

Spending the evenings sitting on his throne whilst watching the desperate and depraved play, gave him too much time to think, and tonight was no exception. Eric had lived over a thousand years, and in all of that time he could count on one hand the number of humans he had developed any feelings for. Sookie Stackhouse was the most recent to gain entry into his circle. He had seen her the previous evening. After Bill had died the true death, Eric had made it his habit to drop by once or twice a month to make sure all was well in her world. He had watched her fall in love, marry, and finally become pregnant. Eric grieved the loss of her companionship, but treasured the close friendship they still shared. She had invited both him and Pam to her Thanksgiving dinner, but he had declined. She had smiled at him in that serene way she had recently developed, and hugged him. He had stayed a few more minutes before leaving. The bar had to be opened, and both he and Pam had other plans to keep.

Pam walked back into the main part of the bar and glanced at her maker. He was sitting… lost in thought. She grimaced to herself and slowly made her way through the crush of patrons. She could tell that he brooding again… probably about Sookie. If there was one thing in this world that Pam regretted it was the night that little faerie bitch had walked into their bar. She could kill Bill Compton for bringing her… well if he hadn’t already died the true death. She smirked as she slowly made her rounds before making her way to the throne.

Eric glanced her way and tilted his head ever so slightly. She gave a small smile and raised an eyebrow. Pam knew her maker, and she was certain he would be pleased at the take for tonight. She followed Eric into the office area. They could both hear the faint crying coming from the cellar/dungeon. The two vampires locked gazes and smirked at each other. Poor poor Sarah Newlin… She was caught in a trap of her own making, and she was paying for it. By drinking the antidote to Hep-V she had made herself a target, and they had both had taken shameless advantage of her weakness. Not only had they made New Blood (thank you, Mr. Gus) they had also made a fortune by selling sips of her blood. $100,000 for a bite… Pam was certain life couldn’t get much sweeter… for them anyway.


End file.
